Another Jolks story
by Kuskusnanjolno
Summary: The story of Aina and Nanjou becoming parents. Please follow the instagram @another jolks for the latest news and update
1. June

Aina's P.O.V

It's a week till our live show and we have been practicing really hard every day for the past 2 months. When we first saw each other we were super excited since we haven't seen each other in a couple months. The person I missed the most was Yoshi, when I saw her for the first time in two month my heart started beating faster, she was so adorable. Next thing lead to another and we hooked up. We started seeing each other and dating and stuff but we never made it official. We didn't know how the fans or the company would act, so we kept it a secret. Emi was coming over to hang out with me before rehearsal. Mom was in the kitchen making an avocado sushi when the smell of the avocado and seaweed hit me and sent me running to the bathroom. I started vomiting for about 5 minutes. This had been happening to me for the past 3 weeks, whenever i smelt seaweed or avocado I would get sick. I sat on the floor in the bathroom waiting for my stomach to calm down when Chip jumped on to me followed by Hime. I played with them on the floor till I heard a knock on the door. I slowly got up to be greeted by Emitsun.

Her: ready to go?

Me: yeah

We walked in the city looking at all the different places to eat. We passed 5 restaurants when I started feeling sick again.

Me: umm can we go to the restrooms?

Emitsun: sure

We walked to the closet bathroom where I just started vomiting non-stop.

Her: Kussun! Are you alright?

Me: Yeah, I'm fine don't worry.

Her: But you just vomited!

Me: Yeah...it's been happening a lot lately

Her: Maybe you're sick?

Me: nah or I would be sick the whole time, it just comes when I smell certain foods

Her: Umm when was the last time you had your period?

Me: that's a good question, maybe 6 weeks ago?

Her: have you been sexually active?

I started to blush and just stood there for 2 minutes deciding whether or not to come clean and tell her.

Me: yes...

She dragged me to the closest pharmacy store and made me buy three pregnancy tests. We went to get drinks, Emitsun had beer and I had a lemonade. After an hour it was finally time to do the test, we arrived back to my place where I did the test. I waited on the floor just watching the sign change.

When I saw the result I started to cry, it came out positive. I was pregnant! How could this happen? I was only 24 years old and a huge career ahead of me. I heard the door handle move and felt a arm around me. I cried into Emitsun shoulders, where she tried to calm me down. We stayed like that until we had to leave for rehearsal, I didn't think I could bare seeing Nanchan. Anyway I knew I had to go so I sucked it up and decided to try to distance myself from her. When we arrived there I could feel butterflies in my stomach as I walked in.

Her: don't overwork yourself okay?

Me: okay.

We sat down next to Pile, she was talking about how her dogs did something, I wasn't listening I was to busy focusing on the door and how Yoshi could walk in any minute.

Pile: Kussun are you alright?

Me: I'm fine

Nanchan finally came in and my first reaction was to hide and so i hastily ran away into the bathroom. I sat in stalls and cried until I could hear Emitsun's voice coming in. I open the door and started crying on her shoulders while she rubbed my head.

Her: why are you crying?

Me: Because I'm scared to see or talk to Yoshi...

Her: why? You guys are close….oh, I know why...

Me: yeah...

Her: don't worry. I will make sure you don't have to speak to her until your ready.

We walked out of the bathroom and started practice straight away. We dance non-stop for 2 hours before having a break, I talked to Emitsun, Rippi and Mimorin, all the while I made sure Yoshi didn't come up to me. After the break we got to try on our costumes and make sure they look good. The first one was the Bokura no live kimi to no life which is simple dress that fit everyone perfectly, next was the school uniform which we knew everyone fit in theirs. Next was the Korekara no someday one which felt a little bit tight for me but I decided not to say anything, since the concert wasin 2 days. The next one was No brand girls. I love wearing the costumes and dancing in them. We practiced dancing in them and the costume changes before heading home for the night. We had to be at the performance place at 10, so I decided to make an appointment with a doctor to make sure I'm pregnant and everything looks healthy. Mom made same gyoza for dinner and miso soup and rice. I was so hungry i had double what I usually eat, I was surprised mom didn't question it. I then fed Chip and Meme and went straight to sleep.

I woke up at 7 to get ready the doctors for a 8 o'clock appointment. On the way I picked up Emitsun who was coming for emotional support. We got there, they did a couple of test, we sat in the room waiting for the doctors to come back. Each minute I was getting nervous, I was shaking. After 10 minutes the doctors come back with papers and one of those pregnancy books that you're meant to record everything down in. He told us that I was 1 month pregnant and that everything looked healthy. He told me just because I'm pregnant that I should be careful to not overeat. We left the doctors at 9:30 and just made it in time for the practice to start. We ran through everything 3 times to make sure everything is good. At dinner Emitsun and I went to grab a bento box from the local 711. When we came back I could smell seaweed, I started to feel sick. Turned out Rippi was having sushi, I ran to the bathroom to throw up. I could hear footsteps coming into the bathroom and talking. It turned out to be Emitsun and Mimorin

Mimorin: what's wrong with her? Is she sick?

Emitsun: I think so

Mimorin: she was fine all day, why did she suddenly get sick

Emitsun: I don't know

I walked out of the stall, all the vomiting and thoughts made me start crying

Emitsun: are you ok. Let's take you outside

We walked outside and eat our dinner there, we didn't talk much. After dinner we did a quick costume ran thought and then went home. When I got home I went straight to bed, I had Chip and Hime next to me as a I slept. The next morning I woke up got changed and left for the shops. I decided last night I should tell Yoshi soon, I decided to give her necklace that said 'Congrats Yoshi' and on the back 'on your new baby'. So I choose one and got it engraved. On the way home I went pass a drug store, mmm maybe i should buy vitamins for this baby and myself. So i ended up buying 200 dollars worth of vitamins. This baby isn't even born and it's expensive. I got home grabbed my dance bag and left for the concert.

Nanjou p.o.v

I was the first one to arrive along with Kubo, every since I first met her to has clung herself onto me. She's nice and all but she can get a really annoying. Pile was the next to come, I haven't really talk to her outside Love Live but she's nice. Sora and Mimorin came together they just came from their rehearsal for Milky Holmes, they are going to be tired after tonight. Emitsun, Rippi and Aya all came at the same time, Rippi must of drove them since they live close to each other. Ai still hasn't come, we started warming up when she came. She looked all pale and tired, she's always full of energy so I knew something was wrong. I made my way towards her and started warming next to her, she didn't speak a word to me. Something was definitely wrong with her, she's usually always talking to me. After the warm up we all got ready for the performance, she did everything she could to stay away from me. What did I do wrong? I noticed Emitsun and Ai are closer together now and occasional asking ai if she was alright. Maybe I was right and that she's sick, that would explain a lot. The concert started and everything went well, we were all having a good time. When we were waiting to come out to perform and got ready I just talked to mimorin to see if she knows what's wrong. Before we went out for Wonder Zone and stuff it was just Ai and I knew this was my one chance to talk to her.

Me: are you feeling alright?

Her: I'm alright

Me: you seem different lately

Her: I know I can't help it

Me: oh okay.

That's when we had to come back on stage.

We finally made it to the encore, I started to get a little upset thinking about how far we made it. I grabbed my shirt when a necklace fell into the floor, I picked it up and noticed it was engraved. I read the message and that's when I really cried , I'm was happy. I get to be a Mom! That was probably why Ai was acting weird, she was pregnant and scared. I quickly got ready and headed for the stage. I failed my singing parts in Start:Dash and when it got to the speaking parts that's when I lost it, with being happy that we made it this far and being a parent I started crying. We spent 45 minutes talking and everyone was crying. We got to the last song and we got put in our year groups, yes I could be near Ai. When I got to her I pulled her aside a little bit and whispered her ear,"we will do this together" she just nodded and grabbed Sora to join us again.

After it was all over and we got changed out, I walked over to Ai where no one was and kissed her.

Me: I'm so happy

Her: how can you be so happy about it

Me: I always wanted kids. How far along are you?

Her: 1 month

Me: wow you must of found out early .

Her: yeah.

When we were all good to go we went back to my place where we hugged and played final fantasy. Ai fell asleep nearly straight away and I stayed up for 2 hours playing before falling asleep. I woke up the morning surprised to see that we were still on the couch, Ai was surprising awake

Me: what are you doing up early

Her: I'm hungry

Me: let's go and get breakfast.

So we got changed and left to go out for breakfast, we had a couple of people spot us and asked for pictures. This one guy was eating, I think it was dried seaweed, which set Ai off running to the closest bathroom to vomit, I apologised to the guy and ran after her. I pulled back her hair and rubbed her back, she's only 1 month how can she get sick already? When she was done we headed to the restaurant and ate there. After breakfast Ai wasn't in the mood to do anything else so she went home, I decided to go to the cat cafe.


	2. July

We havn't seen each other since the concert last month. We were all meeting up with each other to practice for the animelo. I walked in, I was the last one there, everyone ran up to me except Ai, she was on the ground, her face told me that she was clearly sick and in pain. I walked over and rubbed her back, hoping to ease some of the pain.

Me: how are you feeling?

her: I'm alright, just a little sick...

Me: Take it easy okay?

I continued rubbing her back till while catching up on each others life, Ai has been relaxing and trying to figure out how to stop the sickness. Emistun has taken up running and ridding. When I think about it she does look fitter, she talked about her latest adventure. In the middle of the story Aina got her self off the floor and rested her head on my lap. I stopped rubbing her back and ran my hair though her long hair, it's super soft. I looked down and saw her fast asleep, i took out my jumper from my bag and put it over her. We still had 20 minutes before we start, so i decided to let her sleep.

After 20 minutes the staff come in and told us to get in positions. I slow shacked her to wake her up. It took a little bit to convince her to get up, it was so cute to hear her argue with me to keep on sleeping. After I got her up and ready, we ran through all the songs a couple of times. When we got into our finishing pose, I turned towards aina who was trying to stop her from vomiting. I looked at Emistun who was looking at me, we were trying to figure out what to do. In the end I grabbed Aina's arm and walked her into the bathroom

Me: just let it all out

That's what she did for about 15 minutes, as I held back her hair and stayed right by her side.

Emitsun: she's been holding back since she got here

Me: why didn't she just leave

Emitsun: I don't know

She come out of the stall looking all pale and tired. I handed her my water so she can take the taste out of her mouth. I hugged her and rubbed her back as she cried into my shoulder. It makes me upset seeing her in all this pain and i can't do anything about it. Emistun handed me a tissue to wipe my eyes on, I leaned down and kissed Aina's head before letting go. Emistun headed me more tissues so I can wipe Aina's eyes, we stayed in the bathroom trying to gather our thoughts.

After we were all calm down we walked out and decided to talk to Rippi, Aina was very quite during the conversation. When we finished talk, we ran though the performance a couple of times before we got to go home.

Ai invited me to her house for dinner, her mom made us a large amount of food, I learned over and whispered If they know. She just shook her head and continued eating, After dinner we went for a walk with Chip and Hime.

Me: when are you going tell them?

Ai: I think when I'm 3-4 months. I'm only 7 weeks

Me: Has your body started to change?

Ai: only my chest.

Me: is it painful?

Ai: yeah, it's like its growing again.

Me: damn just take it easy.

Ai: I know, I'm hoping we don't have another performance after the animelo .

Me: yeah you shouldn't even be dancing in this one.

Ai: I know but I will only be 2 months so there's nothing to worry about.

Me: also what about us?

Ai: what do you mean?

Me: if we are going raise this child ,we should get a apartment or house together.

Ai: really? Are you sure

Me: of course!

We kissed and headed home, and went straight to asleep.


	3. August

Ai p.o.v

It was the first day of the run through for the animelo, I was so excited to perform again, it's always great to meet new people. We have been practicing once a week until the performance and we are so ready. We also get to wear free dress with the t shirt. I decided to go shopping with Yoshi and Emitsun for same shorts and shoes to wear before heading there. By the end of the trip I was so tired and sore but in the end I brought some white shorts and black boots. The ran through went smoothly, our performance was more at the end, so we could relax for a little bit. Once we were all dressed, we put on jackets on top of our outfit. While we waited I sat on Yoshi's lap on my phone and started eating. Yoshi brought me closer and put my head on her shoulder. She placed her hand under my jacket placed it on my stomach.

Me: what are you doing?

Her: I want to see if I can feel the bump

Me: there's nothing there, silly Nan-chan!

Her: damn

She kept rubbing on stomach, until Emitsun came in and told us that we are warming up and getting ready.

We were about to go on stage, when I felt a wave of sickness come. I ran to the closest bathroom, I could hear everyone screaming at me. I continued throwing up

until I heard a couple footsteps coming closer. I looked up to see Emitsun, Pile and Yoshi. She went on her knees and gave me comfort and some water. We ended up a little late but we somehow made it on stage.

The performance didn't go very well, I missed a couple steps. After the performance I ran off stage and started crying, these hormones. I cuddled my legs and started crying even more while I could hear someone telling all of us to get ready for the encore. I quickly put on my outfit and sat on the steps waiting for it to start. I could hear footsteps coming closer to me I turned around and saw Yoshi with a panicked look on her face.

Yoshi: what's wrong?

Me: I stuffed up so badly

Her: You did? I didn't even notice.

Me: How could you not? I did it so many times...

Her: You did fine, don't worry.

She hugged me while I cried into her (luckily she had a jacket on so I didn't get makeup on her outfit)

Nanjou's P.O.V.

It was 10 minutes before the encore and Ai had finally stopped crying, her hormones were definitely suffering and causing huge fluctuations in her mood. I just hoped she would be okay throughout the remainder of the pregnancy. I lifted up Ai's head and saw her lipstick was gone and her eyeliner had trickled down her cheek. I reached into my bag and grabbed the make-up remover and helped to take some of the make-up off. After doing so, the make-up artist came and redid her make up and soon she looked like the beautiful princess we all knew she was. We all made our way to the stage and waited to go on. The performance was really fun but I couldn't wait to go home and sleep.

An hour and half later we said our goodbyes and headed home. Fripside had a performance the next day, so I decided to go bed early. Around 4:00 in the morning I got a call from Ai telling me she had been up all night vomiting and couldn't stop. I quickly grabbed a taxi and headed to her house, my heart thumping crazily.

Aina's P.O.V.

I hadn't slept in ages and every time I would attempt to sleep, I would get sick 10 minutes later. This had been happening for the past month but it had suddenly gotten worse. I still hadn't told my parents of the news, so unfortunately they couldn't really help. I heard the bathroom door open and Nanjou appeared in my line of sight . I quickly jumped up and hugged her, happy to revel in her comforting presence. We went back to my room and I rested my head on her lap.

We watched tv for a couple hours before she fell asleep on my stomach.

I noticed I hadn't been sick since Nanjou got here. I wished that I could have spent the whole day with her but sadly she had her performance. I really wanted to see her perform so I decided to go and see her and to take Pile and Emitsun, so I wouldn't be going alone.

We got there early to make sure to get front row, we all got Fripside t-shirts and glow sticks, readying ourselves to support our beloved Nanjo. When it started we began cheering and screaming, you could smell all the beer from everyone drinking. In the middle of the concert some of the drunk boys started flirting with us. Once we turned them down from trying to pick us up, they started to force us to drink. They were touching us and putting the bottle into our mouths forcefully, while starting to squeeze my boobs. I started silently crying and attempting to signal for them to stop, my whole body going stiff and rigid in shock, unable to listen to my commands. I couldn't swallow it since I don't want it to affect the baby. My attention went to Nanjo who had stopped singing, her face was upset, hurt and worried. She rushed up to Sat and started frantically speaking to him but I couldn't make out her words as the presence of a few tears blurred my the next moment Sat got off stage and dashed towards us. He grabbed our arms and dragged us outside, taking us safely away from the creepy men, who thankfully seemed to be too starstruck to attempt to carry on with their disgusting acts. As I tried to regain my bearings, I saw Nanjo running to catch up to us and in a few seconds I found myself trapped in one of the most comforting and warm embraces of my life. Whenever I was with Nanjo I always felt safe. I leaned over and spit out the beer, Pile and Emitsun were still in shock. I just wanted to go home and get away but Nanjo needed to go back and carry on performing. I wasn't about to let her stop her concert for me, I did not want to be a selfish partner. I practically had to force Nanjo back inside, with the help from Sat, before I turned around and made my way home, the last thing I heard was Nanjo shouting for me that she would be home as soon as possible to take care of me. That reassuring thought in mind managed to help put my worries aside as I maneuvered through the darkened streets back to our apartment.

When I arrived I started to feel sick again and decided to have a bath to calm my stomach. While in the bath I examined my body to see if there's any difference. My stomach is a bit harder and my breast have grown and starting to get sore.


	4. September

It was the tenth time I had vomited that day and each time it got worse. Mom was starting to suspect that I was pregnant and even my sister had noticed that something was wrong. I felt like the bump was starting to show, when I wore my skin-tight top you could faintly see the outline, which made me feel insecure. I hoped Nanjo wouldn't think any less of me because I certainly didn't own the body of an idol anymore. I sat on the couch watching my sister play a game on the Playstation, which instantly reminded me of Nanjo, then out of nowhere where I started crying. My sister looked away from her game in concern.

Her: Aina, what's wrong?

Me: nothing...

Her: it's just the hormones acting up isn't it?

Me: I don't have any hormones and it wouldn't affect my mood.

Her: Aina, when you're pregnant you get extra hormones in your body. That's why you will cry for no reason.

How did she know I was pregnant? The revelation made me cry even more. I cried into her arms, before a wave of sickness hit me. After rushing away to vomit I returned to the couch, flopping lazily on it, all my energy having depleted.

Me: How did you know?

Her: You're acting different, you're getting sick and you're extra emotional. The question is how have mom and dad not noticed?

Me: I think they have but I should probably tell them...

During dinner I decided to tell them, at first they were shocked but then they got excited. They started asking me a lot of questions which made my hormones go out of control. I ran off to my bedroom and started bursting out crying. I wanted Nanjou to be here with me; to hug me and hold back my hair while I would vomit, it was even more difficult when she wasn't with me. That night I just cried myself to sleep while running my hand over the bump. It was nice to feel it, it was a magical feeling like no other. I couldn't believe it was real. It was a physical reminder of the love me and Nanjo shared together.

I woke up realising that I had a doctors appointment, I put on a tight-fitting little dress and my boots in preparation. I then walked outside my bedroom, when mum started rushing over, fussing over me and making me eat. I hadn't slept in a month and each day I was cranky and sore, making me not in the mood to listen. My back was killing me and I didn't feel like eating, why was mom forcing me to eat?

After vomiting and finishing getting ready, I left for the appointment. Upon reaching the doctors I took my seat and waited for the doctor to call me in. I desperately wanted Nanjo to be with me but she had practice for Fripside and I couldn't be selfish and stop her from doing that, after all she loved her job. I was finally got called in but just before I entered Emitsun arrived so we went in together and I sat on the table, patiently waiting for examination.

Feeling another wave of emotion, I leaned over Emitsun's shoulder and started crying while the doctor scanned my stomach. I didn't want to look, since I wanted to see it for the first time with Nanjou. Emitsun still looked while rubbing my back, she kept making aww sounds. I got the all clear, so after the doctor wrapped up Emitsun and I went for lunch. Before we went to the cafeteria I had to visit the bathroom, where I vomited again. I was getting so sick of vomiting. While having lunch I had a milkshake and some chips. Emitsun kept taking pictures, I was kinda not in the mood. She posted a couple of pictures and everyone commented straight away about how tired and unhappy I looked.

Nanjou P.O.V

During rehearsals today I kept hearing my phone buzz but couldn't check until later. Finally we got on break so I quickly went on my phone and saw that Emitsun posted 5 new pictures on Instagram and a couple of messages from Kussun. I checked the messages first

To Nan-chan

From KusKus

Good morning darling, good luck with practice ^~^

To Nan-chan

From KusKus

Ahhh I feel so sick, why can't you be hereeee?

I felt so bad for having to leave her so I quickly wrote back telling her how sorry I was and how practice went. After I sent the message I checked the pictures and saw a tired and cranky-looking Aina, who was looking at the camera like she didn't know what to do. She was so adorable with that expression. I felt so blessed to have her as my adorable, tired and cranky Aina. She and Emitsun were standing next to a cool fountain, she looked a little bit happier forcing that smile. She was wearing the cutest dress that suited her so well. I zoomed in to noticed a small little bump on Aina's stomach that had starting forming, I started crying at the beautiful sight. I just wanted to be there with her and to look after her like a good partner should. Aina deserves to be taken care of properly. I knew I had to make it up to her.

During the last bit of practice, all I could think about was doing something nice to for her. Every day I feel guilty about not belong there to support her. In the middle of sister noise I felt the tears come out and they wouldn't stop. I started bursting out crying and collapsed on the floor, everyone started crowding me and asking me what was wrong. I just wanted to be there for the one I love and to help her, what was I doing there? I could practice at anytime but spending time and showing my love for Aina night not always be possible.

With that in mind I ran out of the building and started to run home, on the way home I went passed a gift shop, which caught my eye. I went inside and started looking at the baby gift. I saw the cutest little gift box, that was designed for a mother and her baby. Inside the basket was cream for stretch marks, hand and foot cream, a candle, bubble bath and a bath bomb. There was also little white blankets, a little bunny, dummies and bottles. Along with the basket I got purple and blue flowers shaped to display the letter 'A'. Once I was done shopping I got it arrange to be delivered to her house tomorrow morning and went back to my apartment, where I went straight to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and watched tv for a little bit. I got a phone call from kussun;

Me: Good morning Kussun

Her: Yoshi..

Me: what's wrong?

Her: I got your gift…

Even though she got my gift she didn't seem happy and still seemed really tired, which raised alarms in my mind.

Me: is something wrong?

Her: i feel even more sick and the flowers have a strong scent to them. They smell so nice but it is making me sick. But thank you for going to so much trouble for me.

Me: no problem, I'd do anything for you but I'm sorry about the flowers.

Her: don't worry about it , it's okay.

Me: why did you call?

Her: I need a massage and something to help with the sickness

Me: I want to help you baby but I have practice now

I could hear her voice straining before faint crying could be detected through the phone before she hung up.

My emotions flared at the sound, my poor Aina wa upset and lonely and that made me mad, why couldn't I be with her instead of practice!? Aina would always be much more important to me than a silly song! I was so angry and made that I punched the wall, luckily it didn't damage the wall and just left a nasty bruise my hand. I started crying on the couch before I felt something on me, I looked up and saw my mom.

Me: Mom what are you doing here?

Mom: I came for a visit. What's wrong?

Me: Kussun is sick and in a lot of pain, I want to be there for her but I can't because of practice….I want to show her my support for her and the baby….

Mom: baby?

Me: oh I didn't tell you yet. Kussun is pregnant with our child…

Suddenly she started crying happily and hugged me, she was clearly very excited to be a grandmother.

Mom: you need to be with her right now.

Me: I know but I have to leave for practice now.

Sighing, I gathered my stuff and left for practice, the thoughts of Aina never once leaving me.


	5. October

Aina's P.O.V.

I was sitting on the couch playing with Chip and watching TV. I heard 'Only My Railgun' playing faintly and realised it was my phone, it made me happy hearing Nanchan's voice. I answered my phone and it turned out to be my manager, who wanted me to do a couple of performances at the end of the month. Ahh I knew I really shouldn't do it but I couldn't possibly say no. I would just make sure to be careful and not dance too much. When I hung up the phone, I decided to get lunch. I looked in the fridge there was nothing that seemed appetising and that didn't have seaweed in it, so I guessed I just had to get a take away instead. I grabbed my purple jumper (that I may or maybe not stole from nanjou) and could just about do up the buttons.

I decided to take Chip and Hime for a walk to get food with me. It was a peaceful night at the stars were out and brightly shining up above. I could definitely see why people went for walks at night. I went to the closest 7/11 to get some ramen, i tied up the dogs around the front while I went inside the store. When I entered all the food looked so good, I ended up buying noodles, potato chips, green ice tea and some ice cream. I was a lot hungrier than I thought.

While in line I could hear Chip barking which was kinda embarrassing but luckily my turn was next. When I finished paying, I quickly ran out. I saw someone wearing a black jacket, blue jeans and ugg boots, patting Chip. I knew that familiar figure anywhere. Unable to hold back my excitement I ran up to her and jumped on her back. That noticeably surprised her but then she realised it was me and broke out into a large smile.

Her:Aina!

Me: Yoshi! I missed you so much!

We hugged tightly, refusing to let go of each other. I missed her scent, her body shape and her. I felt like everything was going to be okay now that she was with me.

Her: that's my jacket

Me: yeah, I like it but it barely fits...

Her; I can see that, it's really tight around that bump. Anyway what's new with you?

Me: My manager just asked me do a couple performances this month

Her: Aina, you shouldn't do that...

Me: I know….but I just can't say no...

Nanjo sighed, knowing there wasn't much she could do to remedy the situation, I could tell she hoped I wouldn't push myself too hard. I would make sure I got through it all; for my Nanchan and our child.

Afterwards we decided to go back to my house and catch up. We shared the food I brought while watching movies. Around 3:00 in the morning I started to fall asleep in Nanjo's arms.

The next morning I woke up next to Nanjou, who was watching something on TV. She noticed I was awake and started kissing my forehead, my skin tingling at the small sensations. I giggled and watched as Nanjo smiled lovingly at me, her eyes sparkling in the early morning light.

Her: Good morning Aina...

Me: Good morning Nanchan…

Fighting away my urges to snuggle close to Nanjo and fall back asleep, I forced myself to get up in order to make us breakfast, while Nanjo followed me protectively, as if to make sure I didn't hurt myself somehow. She was always so adorable like that.

As I started preparing our breakfast she stayed next to me, talking while casually tapping and scrolling away on her phone. She was talking about her concert, when she got a text. As she read the message she started smiling, causing me to stop what I was doing, my curiosity at its peak.

Me: What happened?

Her: My brother is getting married!

Me: Really, to who?

Her: Emitsun's younger sister.

Me: That's great! When's the wedding?

Her: In March

Me:that's soon?

Her: they want a small wedding with just the family.

Me: That's nice, I'm really happy for them.

We talked about about the wedding while I played up the breakfast and while we ate. After we finished our food Nanjou quickly left for practice, giving me a kiss on the cheek before she went and then I was left alone. I just sat there growing more bored and lonely by the second. Things truly weren't the same without Nanjo with me.

With my free time I decided to do the dishes before texting the group chat, deciding to arrange a shopping and lunch trip with some of the others who were free. Mimorin, Sora and Emi all agreed to come while Pile decided to come over for dinner instead sometime to make up for her absence. I put on a loose blue dress with a jacket and my converse before leaving the house to meet everyone, making sure to take my morning sickness pills to avoid any accidents as best as I could.

I was the last one to arrive and we started shopping, we went past a baby store that had the cutest outfit displayed in the window. I wanted to go inside and get a better look but I knew I couldn't with the others around. I made a mental note of the name of the shop for later and carried on walking. Not long after we ended up to this funky-looking shop. I saw this coolest red loose dress that would be perfect for the wedding

.

Me: Hey Emitsun?

Her: Yes?

Me: Do you think this dress would be good for the wedding?

Her: Ooh it's nice! I think you should go and try it on!

Emitsun pushed me into the changing room while she ended up trying on another dress which was long and decorated in pretty flowers. I put on the dress and it fitted really nicely and hugged all of my figure comfortably. At the same time the dress had enough growing room. I wanted to send a pic to Nanjou to see what she thought.

Mimorin's P.O.V.

As Sora and I looked at jackets, I heard Kussun yell out to someone. I quickly walked towards her to see what was wrong. She invited me inside, and my eyes went straight to the dress she was wearing that suited her so well. It turned out she wanted her phone so I stepped out so I could go and find her bag. I looked around the store trying to figure out where the bag was, I started to think where she had it last. That's when I remembered that Sora was holding it for Kussun so I walked over and started searching through the bag. I noticed a cardboard box inside, I tried not to look what it is. I moved it over and saw that it was medicine for morning sickness. My heart started beating faster and I was in a state of shock as my mind pieced together the situation.

She was pregnant.

I was so happy for her and excited to see her baby. I forgot what I was looking for until Aina yelled out, "Did you find my phone?!", reminding me of my search. I finally found it in the bottom of the bag, before I walked back into the change room and hugged her. I could actually feel the small bump on her stomach when I did that. I gently whispered in her ear "Congratulations", unable to hide the fact that I knew. She pulled out of the hug and stared at me, confused.

Me: I saw your medicine, When I was looking for your phone. I'm sorry...

Her: I forgot I had that, but don't worry and thank you.

I exited the changing room and started thinking about what gender it could be and what would it look like, tons of possibilities flooding my mind. The biggest question though was who did she get pregnant with? I guessed I would find out later as it might have been a bit invasive to just ask. I continued looking around with Sora in an attempt to silence my thoughts. After 10 minutes Kussun and Emitsun were both ready to go. They both paid and off we went, we looked in a couple of other shops but saw nothing we really liked.

Kussun started to get hungry and then Emitsun suggested we go for Korean food. I always liked cooking my own meat and Korean food always had good meat. We sat down at the table and all went up and grab our food. I grabbed lots of beef and lamb, once I returned I started cooking my food. I saw Kussun and Emitsun returning but Emitsun was carrying both plates. Kussun sat down and didn't say anything, while Emitsun cooked her and Kussun's food.

Me: What's wrong?

Emitsun: she's just not feeling too good and suddenly became a bit weak...

I started panicking, how could they possibly stay so calm when she was like that!? Also how did Sora not notice? Kussun's energy dropped again and she relaxed onto Emitsun, which made me think that it could possibly be Emitsun's baby as well but I couldn't say for sure.

Me: Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?

Emitsun: We will see how she is after eating.

We continued eating, each meat I had was really good and tender. As Kussun ate she started to get more energy and started to eat by herself.

After an hour everyone was finished and ready to go home. I had a family event that night that I needed get ready for. We gathered our belongings, said our goodbyes and left. I just hoped Kussun would be alright…

Pile's P.O.V.

My taxi dropped me off at Kussun's house and I started walking up the driveway. I carried the bento boxes that I got for dinner, I made sure not get seaweed and avocado ones in order to make sure Kussun wouldn't get ill. After knocking on the door she answered the door straight away, while in her adidas grey pants and a soccer jersey. We sat down watch the soccer and ate our dinner at the same time. When one of the players kicked the winning goal, Kussun's baby decided to a giant kick as well. She lifted up her t-shirt and moved the pants under the small bump, you could see the whole shape of the baby and it was really cute. It reminded me of how far she had come. I took a couple of pictures to help remember the moment.

The baby was the size of Kussun's hand, it was so tiny. The baby leaning against the stomach was causing her a lot pain, but kussun just laid on the couch, trying her best to deal with the pain like the soldier she was. We were all so proud, especially Nanjo, but watching her in pain was really upsetting for us all. I placed a blanket over her, tucking her carefully in and called Nanjou for some advice. I'm surprised she answered straight away, her senses must have detected that something was wrong.

Me: hey

Her: Hey, Is something up?

Me: The baby is on the side and causing Kussun a lot of pain. What should I do to help?

Her: get a heat pack to help with the pain and make sure she's on the other side. I keep the heat pack in the draws under her coffee table.

I grabbed the heat pack and put it in the microwave. When it was done I turned Aina in her side and placed the heat pack on top. She seemed to be more relaxed now.

Me: Thanks Nanchan, I will keep you posted.

Her: No problem, bye

We continue watching whatever came on the TV. Chip and Meme ran up to me, by their behaviour I could tell they were hungry. I looked over to Kussun who was fast asleep, crap I didn't know where she kept her dog food. I noticed a little while ago Kussun's mother walker in the door an hour ago. Kussun's mom is super cool and nice, so she wouldn't mind if I asked her where it was kept. Kussun's house was cool, it had two levels. The first level was Kussun's parents area with a living room and bedroom. Upstairs was Kussun's area with her bedroom, living room and kitchen. I walked down stairs and knocked on the door, Kussun's mother answered almost straight away.

Me: good evening

Her: ohhh evening, how are you?

Me; I'm fine, I was wondering where the dog food is kept

Her: ohh, in Aina's laundry under the sink.

I thanked her and went off to grab the food. When I was finished I noticed it was very late and I decided I should go back home.


	6. November

Aina concert

Aina,s p.o.v

Turned out the performance my manager was talking about joining a group. We were going perform a song, so they can play it at the airport. I'm really excited and hopefully there's not a lot of hardcore dancing. Starting tomorrow I will be dancing every day for the next 2 weeks, 8 hours of rehearsal a day. Nanjou is going kill me if she founds out I'm doing this much work, she won't find out right? I decided to go to bed early since I will be up at 5 tomorrow, that night I couldn't sleep. I was to nervous about meeting new people and dancing to much. I rolled on my back, rubbing the very tiny bump, you definitely feel the difference now. My eyes gave up and closed, the next thing I remember was getting woken up by the familiar tune of Sister Noise. I loved waking up to Nanjou's sweet voice, the baby started moving around like it's dancing. The baby loved the song so I stayed into bed until the song had finished. I got changed into my track suit pants and Nanjo fripside top, what was with me and fripSide that day?

I walked in the studio and saw a couple of girls warming up, I was shaking and nervous. I didn't know what I should do so I stood there waiting to hear instructions. I checked my messages while waiting for the director. I saw a couple from Emistun, Pile and Nanjou. I was about to answer when the director came in and introduced himself. After that we started warm up before leading the dance. It wasn't hard and consisted mostly of just lots of hand and feet movements, so far there was nothing to worry about. The director broke it up in 7 sections and going through one section a day. It was really fun dancing and meeting new people and the 8 hours went really quick. When I got home I fell asleep straight away on the couch, my aching bones exhausted after a long day of practice.

The next morning my back was really sore and could barely move. When I told mom she gave me a big lecture about how I shouldn't sleep on the couch when pregnant but after that she gave me some cream to help with the pain. After making sure I had applied some, I got changed and got ready for practice.

We got to our second last day and we needed to get fitted for costumes. I was

surprised to see the costume designer for Love Live walk in, i walked up to her and talked to her. After a quick conversation she started measuring, I started to get nervous she knows my measurements and will see I have put on weight. I was the second person she called over, as I walked over to her she pulled me aside. She dragged me to the bathroom and took my hand.

Her: I thought you would rather do it here.

Me: huh?

Her: I know you're pregnant...

Me: W-what...how?

Her: I'm a part time midwife so I can tell if someone is pregnant. You know you shouldn't be doing this...

Me: I know... but I can't say no to my manager.

Her: I understand but take it easy okay? Let's get you measured.

I lifted up my tshirt and she started measuring my stomach, chest, height and head. When she was done I returned to the room and grabbed my lunch. When everyone was done we ran through the music video. The next day we would start filming and at the end of the month it would start playing at the airports. The thought made me excited but also nervous that many people visiting Japan would be able to see me dancing and singing.

The next day we got our costumes and they fitted perfectly and even hid my bump so that was reassuring. We only had to film once since we did a good job, I couldn't wait to see the finished project! We got to go home early so I decided to go out for dinner with Aya. I got out of my dance clothes and had a shower before leaving for dinner.

We met in front of our local 7/11 before walking catching up and looking at good places to go. There were lights everywhere for a festival full of lots of cute little stalls and crowds of people. We didn't end up getting a big meal and just settled on a few nibbles as the little pain inside me decided that it was hungry one minute and full the next. We sat by the lake eating our manjuu, when I saw paddle boats floating along the lake, some filled with happy pairs of couples and friends enjoying their day out. I always wanted to have a go on them so I dragged Aya along with me to have a try.

When we got to the middle of the lake I suddenly felt tired. I just wanted to go home and sleep but Aya wanted to stay for the fireworks. We slowly made our way back to land before hoping of the boat. I sat down on the grass catching my breath, the baby wasn't seeming too happy and began moving around non stop. I placed my hand on the side, hoping it would stop the baby frantically kicking around. Aya faced turned into panic mood and kept asking if I need to go to the hospital. I kept assuring her that I was fine and just needed to take easy. After a bit the fireworks started going off and we sat there in awe and watched as the different colours illuminated the dark sky with splashes of colour.

2 weeks later

Nanjo's P.O.V.

After a long flight we have arrived back in Tokyo after filming a fripSide music video. We had been up all night filming so I was tired and couldn't wait to go home. I was just glad there was no paparazzi there. I was walking past the suitcase pick up when I heard a singing that I could regnoise anywhere. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Sat pointing to the screen. To my surprise I saw aina singing and dancing in a group. She looked adorable dancing in that outfit. My cranky self started to get mad at aina for doing this when she should be relaxing. Without thinking I grabbed my phone and rang her without realising the time. I was surprised when she answered nearly straight away.

Her: Hello Yoshi

Me: AINA WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?

I could hear her crying, her voice noticeably shaky.

Her: W-what are you talking about?

Me: I SAW YOUR PERFORMANCE AT THE AIRPORT. YOU SHOULD BE TAKING IT EASY!

She cried and started apologising. I started to feel bad and hung up the phone before I made it worse. I started crying a little bit I couldn't believe I yelled at her for no reason. She should be able to know her limits and I should have trusted that. But I couldn't help but worry about her, she would probably work herself to death and claim she was fine while on her deathbed!

Sat pulled me into him and tried to calm me down. We slowly made our way to the bus, I was still upset. When I got home I cried myself to sleep, thinking how I should definitely apologise the next day. Poor Aina would have been crying alone too when she just wanted to make others smile and do her job…I really had screwed up. I eventually dozed off from exhaustion, the land of sleep taking over.

The next morning i got changed and headed straight to Aina's house. I was surprised that her sister answered the door. I have only met her twice but I was always shocked that she doesn't look much like Aina. She let me enter so I thanked her, bowing respectfully and walked up the stairs where I saw Aina's Mum and dad around her. I was nervous when walking towards her, she had heat packs on her forehead. Her mom said hello and explained that Aina has a fever and was feeling sick. I sat next to her and brought her closer to me, gently planting a kiss on her forehead. I apologised to her and cuddled right up to her side while we watched tv together. Her parents left her in my care and heading for work, her sister joined us.


	7. december

Sorry I haven't updated in 2 or 3 weeks

Nanjou's P.O.V

I rolled out of bed, I finally had a day off from work and I got to spend it all day with Aina. I made sure my house was clean before she came over, the cats were all fed and the house looked clean. I sat on couch and started playing Final Fantasy, I was about to fight this one character but the doorbell rang. The cats all started running to the door and started meowing, I got up and opened the door. There stood a tired-looking Kussun, her pale face and eyes seeming droopy. I immediately wrapped my arm securely around her and brought her to the couch where she would be safe.

Me: what's wrong?

Ai: I haven't slept in 2 weeks...

Me: why?

Ai: I've been sick and sore...

I brought her closer and kissed her head.

Me: I'm sorry to hear that.

I missed her so much

Me: do you need a drink and something to eat?

Ai: yes please.

I got up and made up same ramen and grabbed some water. After 5 minutes I returned with the food and drinks and saw her on the couch, sweaty and hot.

Me: are you alright? You're burning up, take off your jacket.

I placed the food down and grabbed her jacket and took it off. She wore a shirt that showed off her little bump, it had grown since I last saw her.

Me: your bump is getting cuter .

Ai: really? it's so annoying.

Me: how so?

Ai: none of my clothes really fit and I can't get comfortable sleeping.

Me: do you want me to take you clothes shopping?

Ai: yes please.

Me: also I think you should move in with me, it would be easier to help me take care of you wouldn't it?

Ai: I would love to...

I hugged her and rubbed her back.

Ai: I've got a appointment today.

Me: really? You mean I can see our baby!?

Ai: yeah, I made sure I didn't see the baby, so we can see it together.

That made my heart race as I kissed her. We left for the appointment, Ai drove us there. We went inside and she lied on the table and lifted up her t-shirt. Her stomach was so small and cute I wanted to kiss it. The doctor started scanning the stomach, we saw the tiny baby inside. The baby looked like it was asleep the hands were up next to the face. I looked down at Ai, who was crying as she saw the baby. I could feel my own tears coming out. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. We got told the baby was due in March, which seemed so soon...I knew I had better get the other apartment ready. After the appointment we went out for lunch, which was the first time I had seen Ai eat so much food. I was glad to see her eating but also a little worried.

I had been busy for the next 2 days but that night Aina was finally moving in with me. The whole house was ready and I had made room for her stuff. I even brought her a pillow that's meant to help her sleep better. When walking home from work I went passed a baby shop and I couldn't resist looking in. Inside was full of baby furniture and toys and there was a really nice wooden crib, it was a light purple and light blue with a matching change table and rocking chair. I brought the whole set and got it delivered to the new apartment along with a couple toys and blankets. I then returned home and saw Ai sitting on the couch.

Ai: what do you have in your hands?

Me: I brought the cutest toys and blankets

I opened the bag and showed her all the clothes, I got a couple of purple and blue blankets that were girly

Ai: what makes you think it's a girl?

Me: I have feeling but I also got non gender one.

I showed her the little white teddy bears and blankets and watched as her lips formed into a cute smile as she looked at the items.

Afterwards I sat down next to her and turned on the TV. She moved closer to me and soon fell asleep, she was cute, like a sleeping angel, but I was also hungry so how was I meant to get food? I didn't want to disturb her so I leaned over to pick up my phone to ring Aya and ask her to bring me food. Love Live! was playing on TV right then, so I watched that, fondly reminiscing at the fun recording sessions I had with the others, especially Aina, until the food arrived. Luckily I kept the door unlocked so when Aya arrived she walked straight in and sat down next to me.

Me: Thanks for dropping off the food.

Aya: someone must be really tired

Me: yeah she's been having a hard time sleeping...

Aya: that's not good, I hope she's okay.

Me: Me too... Want to join me?

Aya: sure, has ai eaten?

Me: not sure, I will save some for her.

We started eating and talking about our upcoming albums. Not long later I could feel Aina starting to move and open her eyes.

Me: hey, wakey wakey sleepyhead. Do you want some food?

Her:...not really, I'm not hungry...

Me: have you eaten today?

Her: I haven't been hungry

Me: But you need to eat.

Her: every time I eat I feel sick...

Me: that's not normal. We will see how you feel in a week. Before taking you to the doctor.

Her: okay...

Aya: you two are so cute!

We chatted for a little bit before Aya had to leave, so Aina drove her home, much to my reluctance. I knew she shouldn't be driving if she wasn't well but I couldn't dissuade her no matter how hard I tried.

It was Christmas time and I decided to take Aina to a Christmas festival, some fresh air would do her good. When she finally woke up from her restless night, I made her green tea and some toast. She finally got out of the room around 9:00 and I noticed she was rather slow at walking to the kitchen. She wore a t-shirt that showed off her little bump, it was so cute. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, I could see she was very tired. I had to force her to drink her tea and eat her toast but straight after she ran off to vomit. While she did that I cleaned up the mess and ran to the bathroom, Ai just sat next the toilet looking half dead, causing my heart to drop.

Me: you look so sick...

Her: yeah, but i feel better now

Me: Do you think you're up for going out today?

Her: I'm sure I'll be okay.

We got changed I decided to wear a black jacket with a black beanie, Ai wore a cream jacket that looked really cute on her. You could see her little bump in that jacket if you looked hard enough. She wasn't in best of moods as she was tired and hungry after losing her breakfast. When we arrived there was fairy lights and food stalls. The smell was amazing, hopefully she wasn't getting sick. We walked around all the different stalls, there were some cute little knitted baby stuff. I bought a couple of things and during the day she got in a better mood and we started to have lots of fun. It was a great way to celebrate Christmas. Being with her made things so much more special.

When we got home we were both tired so we called it a night and went straight to bed, quickly falling into a deep slumber together.

I was woken up by my phone ringing, I looked down to see Aina still fast asleep next to me. I was surprised that the ringing didn't wake her up but I was glad as I knew she needed her rest. I grabbed my phone and brought it to my ear, answering it. It turned out to be my manager who asked me to do a couple concerts at the end of the month and a week or two in January. We also start dance practice for love live, ahh why was everything happening all at once?

They wanted me to start practice the next day for Fripside and straight after live! Were they serious!?

I got out of bed and headed to living room to play my ps4. I wasn't long into the game until aina come out and joined me on the couch, she cuddled into me before going back to sleep. I looked down and giggled it was adorable and reaches over to pull the blanket over her. In the middle of my game I heard the day open and shut, the slamming of the door woke up ai. It turned out to be my mum who decided to visit.

Her: oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Me: no it's ok, I forgot you were coming.

Her: oh I see Miss Kusuda is here.

Me: yeah, she lives here now, and there's no need for formalities, please call her Kussun or Aina.

Mom walked over and sat on the other couch, as we catched up. She got really excited when aina got up to get a jumper and she could see the baby bump. Mom told me she was staying for 2 days.

Around 1:00 I had to leave for practice, I really just wanted to hang out with Mum and Aina but Instead I was stuck at work till 7:00 but they were going pick me up from the studio and go out for dinner. The rehearsal was lots of fun but I couldn't wait for dinner. They walked in during rehearsal and saw the last 10 minutes, I made sure to do my best.

Mom took us to a family chain restaurant, we kinda looked out of place since we didn't have a kid. I wasn't that hungry so Aina and I shared chips and burger, while mom had miso soup and sushi. We haven't had a burger for a while but it was really good. Mom told us about her new project coming up and that's why she was in town, we were about to leave when the baby wanted attention and started moving. Every time that happened Aina's facial expression changed into one of discomfort. I brought her closer to me and rubbed her stomach, mom had a small smile on her face watching us. I noticed some teen girls looking over to us, whispering about something. I looked down to Aina, whose eyes were closed as she soldiered through the discomfort. When I looked up and saw the two girls next to us. They seem to be westerners, I notice a Nozomi and Eli keychain on their bags. They looked very nervous, I was kinda interested on what they were doing. So I used my best English to speak to them, they were shocked when I started speaking to them. They asked for our autograph and a picture, they were so nervous and friendly. I leaned over to Aina and whispered if she would be alright to sign and take a photo. She sat back up and signed and got up to take a photo. After the girls left, we slowly made our way out of the restaurant, while mom paid. We decided to go to the movies, where we fell asleep.


	8. NEWS! please read

Hello my fellow Jolks worshipers.

Thank you for reading my fanfic.

It's been a fun process but I have a problem that I think you guys can help.

Recently i read my fic online and noticed that each chapter is short and doesn't have many details.

I was wonder if you guys like reading my chapters like this and get them updated quicker or would you like longer chapters and more detail? The longer chapters would take a bit longer for me to update.

I recently made an instagram account for this book, another_jolks, I want you guys to give me suggestions and talk to you guys. I really want to you guys thoughts on what should happen

I was thinking of making a group for anyone who likes the Love Live seiyuu, so you would like to join please comment below or dm me.

I have an amazing friend who's helping me write this and keep me inspired everyday, so I will like to thank her.


	9. January

ahhh sorry i haven't updated in so long, i feel bad about it. this chapter was kinda hard to do as I didn't have any ideas for January . Hopefully there isn't many grammar mistakes.

January

Nanjou's P.O.V

My bags were all packed for Yokohama, even though it was an hour away my manager wants us to stay in a hotel nearby so we could practice before the concert. I didn't want to leave Aina alone at 7 months, so I decided to take her with me. She also wanted to attend the concert, luckily she could hide her stomach so no one would be able to tell she was pregnant. The only thing I was worried about was how weak and uncomfortable she was. Hopefully the trip wouldn't be too difficult for her.

I went down the street to grab Aina's snacks and some for me. When I arrived back to the apartment, Aina was napping on the couch, wearing her cute little maroon jacket with a beanie, her chest gently rising and falling. We had to meet the team at the train station, lucky the train station is a five minute walk from my house. I leaned down to wake up her up, once she fully woke up we headed to the train station.

We took our seats on the train, I took the window seat and Ai took the seat next to me, she leaned her head onto me. I could tell she wasn't very well today and just needed to relax. 20 minutes into the trip she started to get motion sickness, her skin paling noticeably. I took her to the bathroom, carefully guiding her all the way, where she vomited as I held her hair back, gently smoothing it with my fingers. After 10 minutes we were back in our seat and I made Ai lie down on my lap, where she buried her head into it and fell asleep. During the ride I played on my PS Vita and talked quietly to Sat and my band member from Fripside. When we arrived, I gently coaxed Aina into an awake state and got off, heading straight to a costume fitting and practicing on stage. Aina wasn't doing that well so I made her stay at the hotel. I wasn't going to let her get hurt or push herself too hard.

The costume was still interesting and fitted alright but I didn't really care about this concert at all. After all the costumes were fitted and down, I made my way to the hotel get grab Aina for dinner. I open the door and saw Ai on the floor crying, there with her clothes everywhere. She was wearing my t-shirt and tracksuit pants, She looked cute but now wasn't the time for that. I closed the door and ran over to her, and brought her closer to my chest. She cried into it while a rubbed her back, she was warm and soft. I calmed her down enough to talk.

Me; what's wrong Ai-chan?

Her: none of my clothes fit…

Me: shhh, it's alright...

Her: it's not fair

Me; don't worry I'll take you shopping after the concert

Her: what will I wear until then?

Me: just wear my clothes, it will be okay.

Her: okay, if you're sure…

She wasn't even that big but I guess she had got more of a stomach down below rather than the top and her pants would be a bit tight which would no-doubt be very uncomfortable. She got up and walked over to the door.

Me: where do you think you're going missy?

Her: going for dinner

Me: wait for me young one

I got up quickly to leave to catch up to her I wrapped my hand around her hips and kissed her. These mood swings can be adorable, it's like seeing another side of her. We made our way to the hotel restaurant, I noticed Sat sitting down at the table. We decided to sit with him, I think that it was the first time Ai and Sat meet each other. That's probably why she suddenly went quiet, the waiter came around and took our order. Ai and I decided to share a large bowl of ramen and Sat got sushi. We talked about the upcoming concert and while making sure Aina wasn't too bored and that she was comfortable and feeling okay. When the ramen come I noticed there were pieces of seaweed, I quickly grabbed the bowl before Ai noticed and started picking out the seaweed. She looked at me until I grabbed her and moved her closer to me. I placed her on my lap so she couldn't see it or smell it, Sat just looked at me in confusion.

Me: she hates seaweed

Him: does it make her sick?

Me: not really

Him: mmmm I would of thought the pregnancy would of…

me: what, how do you know!?

Him: I can see her bump.

I felt Aina moving and breathing harder , I looked down to see her sobbing. I leaned down and kissed her head.

Me: you look beautiful, don't worry.

She hated it when someone noticed that she was pregnant. That's probably why she wouldn't wear outfits that showed off her stomach, even though I personally love being able to see it as it reminds me of what we created together with our love.

I continue picking out the seaweed before Aina came back up and ate it. I moved her chair closer to me and brought my arm around her. She was tired so she got extra cuddly and leaned into me. I helped feed her the ramen, knowing she needed to eat. I smiled fondly at the woman I loved, as I was always happy to take care of her and make her happy. Could she be any more cuter I thought to myself. I looked up and saw Sat looking at us and laughing.

Me: what are you laughing at?

Him: I haven't seen this side of you before.

Me: I don't show it often.

Him: I think Kussun makes you all lovey-dovey, it's cute.

I started to blush and continued eating.

When we were all done, Aina and I headed to get ice cream, even though Aina was seeming like a zombie. She was craving ice cream and everyone knows when a pregnant women is craving food it's best to give it to her. When we arrived at the shop Aina ordered a strawberry and vanilla double scoop on a cone. I wasn't very hungry so I just watched her cutely eating it, admiring the way her lips curled into a smile as her desires were sated. She looked so happy with that big smile of hers that I felt like could brighten up the entire world - Almost like a little kid enjoying an ice cream.

The next day was the concert, it didn't start till 6 so we didn't have to be there till 3. It was nice to sleep in with ai in my arms, she was super cuddly like always. There was no better feeling than revelling in the warmth of the woman I loved. I ended up waking up at around 10 but she was still fast asleep. I wanted to do something nice for her so I decided to make her breakfast in bed for being such a strong mother to our unborn child. I put on my hoodie and ugg boots before heading down to the restaurant. I got two plates and filled them up with rice, bacon, hash browns and sausage and somehow made it up to our room without spilling it everywhere, I knocked on the door before entering. When I entered I saw Aina half asleep, I think she was partially waking up at that point. I walked over and kissed her before giving her breakfast, she kissed me back before saying thank you.

When we were finished we got changed, I changed into a multi color sweater with a black tracksuit pants. Luckily I overpacked and had some clothes for Aina, she chose to wear my favourite green jumper with black tights. It was 11 by the time we got ready, we needed to kill time. We decided to go for a walk to find a nice coffee shop as I was craving coffee. It was a nice walk, especially as I got to hold hands with Aina. It was nice to relax and spend time with her, as we barely see each other. after half an hour we found a local coffee shop, since Ai sadly couldn't experience the coffee she got a hot chocolate instead. The coffee I got was delicious and the cake we got to share, which I'm pretty sure the baby loved. Ai ate most of it, as the baby "wanted more" (her words). We stayed there for an hour and half before heading back, we decided to watch TV before I headed to the concert. There was a knock on the door, I answered it and saw the costume designer for fripSide and Love Live yui . She was quite close with us and knew of mine and Aina's fondness for each other . In her hands there were two black suit bag things. She lied them down and opened it up.

Her: this is the costume for the encore

Me: it looks so cool.

Her: I got kussun a matching one!

Ai: ahh thank you!

The outfit consisted of a black shirt with orange writing, a black skirt with decoration on it. I got told to wear black tights and Doc Martin boots. Mine fitted perfectly but Ai's needed little adjustments to make it smaller. I think she made the fit to go over the bump so you couldn't see it.

The time everything was sorted we headed the venue, ai was going to entertain me backstage. When we arrived I headed straight on stage to do sound check and sort out any last minute changes.

When that was done I headed to hair and makeup, I slowly made my way up to the room. I was texting mom and Emitsun on the way, keeping them updated on everything. I was lucky enough to get my own dressing room and when I entered I saw Ai sitting on the couch. She was leaning back, with same of her top lifted over her stomach and was taking pictures of it. It made me happy seeing her so excited for our baby and made all the stress worth it.

I just watched her for a little bit until she put her phone away, she surprisingly lefted her shirt up and rubbed her stomach.i shut the door and walked over her and sat next to her.

Me: you seem happy

Her: oh yoshi. You missed the baby kicking.

Me: so that's why you were taking pictures

Her: you can see the tiny footprint!

She showed me the pictures of it, it's quite cool. We heard a knock on the door, I grabbed a blanket from my bag and place it over ai. She looked all cuddly and warm, I just wanted to wrap my arms around her and bring her closer to me. Turned out to be the hair and makeup artist, I got up from the couch and went over to the chair. They put on hair extensions in that made it to a high pony, they curled the ends of it. They put this weird hat kind of thing into my hair and did my makeup simple. They used clip on earrings which were big white diamonds. After that was done I got into my costume, it was a white straight down dress. It has a long kind thing at the back, I wore white striped stocking with high heels. I walked over to Ai to kiss her and dropped my jacket on her lap before heading out to meet with the rest of members.

The concert went good, I felt more relaxed knowing aina was safe backstage and watching me. I decided to be more myself than the serious person I usually am during the concerts. After the encore I walked backstage all tired, next thing i knew I felt a strong grip around me. I looked down and saw Ai hugging me, she had a giant smile on her face.

Her: YOU WERE SO GOOD NAN-CHAN!

me: ahh thank you Kussun

I gently kissed her on her forehead and got out of the embrace where we walked hand-in-hand to the dressing room. She sat on my lap while I took off my makeup, she was more heavier than I remembered. We went straight back to the hotel where we went straight to sleep.

The next morning we got changed and headed for our shopping trip. I was kinda excited to go shopping with her and spend quality time together.

We went to a department store where they sold lots of clothes. The first thing that caught my eye were a pair of blue and black checked leggings, it seemed Ai had the same idea. We started searching for her size.

Me: do you know what size you are?

Her: not any more…

I decided a medium or large might be a good starting point. We grabbed both and a white tshirt to try on, we find a nice big jacket. It was grey and wool. I thought this could be good for hiding out in public. There was this greyish big sweater, it was also knitted. Aina picked it out and fell in love with it, we got one size bigger to make it loose. We also got a couple pair of jeans and loose tops before heading to the change room. The medium size were a good fit but wouldn't give her growing room, the large were to long and big. If the leggings didn't suit her I would say screw it and not buy them, we just got the medium. The first white tshirt we tried was tight but gave a nice outline of her body, I loved it. Ai looked at herself in the mirror and cried, gotta love these hormones. I hugged her and kept telling her it's a nice shirt for around the house and could always wear a jacket on top. This made her calm down enough for her to try the rest. I'm surprised we bought everything that we tried on,must be our lucky day. The time we got everything it was 3 and I was hungry and aina was craving hamburgers. I think this is the first time she has mentioned a craving, so we walked around trying to find a place that does hamburgers. We just got McDonalds in the end, I hadn't been to McDonald in years. I forgot how childlike it is, seeing all those happy meals and the toys make me even more excited. I can't wait to buy happy meals and them watch them play in the park.

Me: how hungry are you?

Her: very

Me: large or medium?

Her: medium

Once we ordered we grabbed a table, we sat there in silence. I don't think anyone of us were in a talking mood, our food was ready. The burger and fries were good but I could feel how unhealthy they were.

When we were done eating we headed back to the hotel to pack up our things, our train would leave in 2 hours.

We arrived late at night and we both realise we have a love live practice tomorrow. Honestly I didn't want to do it or ai but we couldn't think of a good excuse to not do it. I will just make sure I keep an eye on ai. We have been practicing once and while for the past 3 months but with the concert coming up we need start doing it everyday. I'm excited because today was the costume fitting, we got asked to go in extra early and meet with Yui our costume designer. She knows about Ai and I assumed she made special costumes for her. Yui measured her waist and chest, she mentioned how her costumes would be loose around the bottom and tight on the top. This would give the impression she's skinny, it worked for me. Ai wasn't talkative during the fitting, which is usually for her. While I was there I got measured and fitted, she did the fripside costumes so she already got my lasted measurements. After everything was sorted we ended for praise, I still think aina shouldn't do it but what are you going to do. Throughout the practice I made sure she got lost of water and taking breaks, she more tired quickly which doesn't surprise me. After practice we got home and had a hot bath together.


	10. February

Nanjou's POV

After another day of rehearsal I decided to visit the new apartment. I decided a couple months ago that we should get a bigger place. My place is one bedroom and small, there wasn't enough room for the baby to grow up in. The new place is in a fancy new neighbourhood and it's got Ai's favourite shop across the road from us. I decided to get a three bedroom four bathroom house as it would be more convenient for us. It's got large kitchen, dining room and living room in one large area. A giant office and a family room. The balcony was huge and had a great view of the city, each bedroom has a bathroom in it. I entered the place and it felt empty, it needed me to go furniture shopping to truly make it ours. I wanted all new furniture for a fresh start. Only the best for my Ai. I decided to write notes on what to order. I wanted Aina's taste into decorating so I mapped up the house plan and drew where the furniture was going to go. Once that was all done I arrived home and went straight to sleep, cuddling up next to Ai.

The next morning we didn't have anything to do today so I decided to use this opportunity to buy some furniture. I grabbed my computer and sat next to Ai and started showing her the furniture. She decided on a black leather couch for the living room and a white dinner table with matching chairs. I placed the order when she went off to do something I also purchased a couple of other things as well.

Aina's POV

I started feeling weird so I decided to get into bed to rest my aching body.

I laid in bed thinking about Yoshi and the baby. Why was Nanjou looking at furniture? I wonder what the baby is going look like? My body started to ache all of a sudden; I couldn't move and was in so much pain. I wanted to scream for Yoshi to help and comfort me but I didn't want to worry her. I bothered her enough as it was. Eventually the pain went away, it took away all my energy that moment. I couldn't keep my eyes open, so I rolled over and went to sleep. The concert is in 2 days so I need as much energy as possible.

I woke from sweating a lot and becoming really hot, I looked at the time it was 4:37am. I wanted to cry it was an awful feeling. In an attempt to feel better, knowing I was not going to get back to sleep, I got out of bed to have a shower. I was daydreaming about something I don't fully remember when suddenly I felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around me. I quickly turned around and saw Yoshi, who was hugging me from behind.

Her: What are you doing up?

Me: I felt like a shower

Her: You're weird but I love you.

She kissed me and quickly washed herself before exiting the shower.

The shower didn't do anything besides make me feel refresh, I forced myself to sleep. We have our long day tomorrow with it being the last day till the concert.

I woke up and felt the cold, it was summer so I shouldn't be cold. I thought I had a flu but I need to push through the day, I had another quick shower with nanjou. We wore similar outfits by accidents, we looked cute through.

We were about finish running through day 1 concert when I felt a sharp cramping pain in my stomach. The pain was very intense enough to make me almost go down on the floor and cry. I quickly hobbled over to my bag to take some painkillers to help ease the pain. When we got to practicing concert day 2 the pain went away mostly, there was the occasional sharp sensation but nothing that could stop me from dancing.

I love watching Nanjou perform, she has such a wonderful stage present. I sat in the seats watching BiBi do their performance, the baby seemed to enjoy hearing its mom sing as it kicked a lot as if dancing to the beat. I could already tell it was going to be very energetic and a good dancer, just like its cmama Yoshi. After lunch break we ran through the day 2 concert, which was mostly the same to day 1 but with some different songs so it wasn't too difficult. I honestly don't know which one I liked better.

After that long day I was so tired that I collapsed on the couch as soon as I got home. I wanted to fall asleep but I know yoshi wouldn't let me as she hates it and thinks it would hurt or make the baby uncomfortable. She's adorable being over protective and will make an awesome mom. I turned on the tv and started watching it, I believe yoshi was making us dessert since I was craving chocolate. In the middle of the show I felt someone kissing my head, i turned around to find nanjou holding two bowels. She placed the bowel on my lap, it was a microwave self saucing pudding. It smelt great and tasted even better, I was proud of her for learning how to cook. We both decided we want to cook for our new family, so we have been practicing and cooking. The baby seemed to enjoy the pudding as it craved more but I didn't want yoshi to make another so I battled through the cravity.

After an hour there were some sharp pains in my stomach, I started to panic and excused myself to the bath. The pain was super strong and this is what imagined a miscarriage being like so i sat on the bathroom ready for the blood to come. There were millions of sharp pains until the blood finally came out. (I know it's too late for a miscarriage like this but kussun doesn't at this stage)

I sat there crying as it came flooding out, I couldn't believe we lost our child - Our own child which we made as a product of our love together. My head began spinning as the situation overwhelmed me. Yoshi was going be heartbroken but I knew I had to be brave and call in Yoshi.

Me: YOSHI-CHAN! HELP!

Her: AI-CHAN!? I'M COMING!

she came running into the bathroom and froze when she saw all the blood around me.

Her; what happened?! Are you okay!?

I trembled in fear as the words I had never thought I would ever say left my lips…

Me: I had a miscarriage…

She went down on her knees and brought me closer to her,I cried into her chest, my whole body feeling weak and numb. I could hear her crying as well. We just spent some time crying into each other and didn't know what to do.

We had to get up early the next day so we had to go to bed soon. Neither of us wanted to get up and deal with the mess and go to sleep. After our crying session together our sobs petered down and we eventually got off the floor and went to get change. I didn't want Yoshi to clean up my own mess so I forced her to let me clean it up. It wasn't too difficult to mop the blood, it was also very upsetting just mopping up the baby. We never found out the gender and what it looked like, the doctor would have known the gender so I decided to ask him after the concert. It was around 11:30 when I finished cleaning and went to bed, burying my exhausted head into the pillow and clinging onto Yoshi for my life, reflecting on that day having been the worst day of my life.

I felt a pair of arms around me and kissing on my forehead. Yoshi was always sweet when it comes to waking me up, she knows I don't do mornings. So she does it in the sweetest way that somehow gets me out of bed. I changed into my favourite yoshi tshirt and my adias tracksuit pants. Today was the concert but we have to be there at 9 for all day rehearsal and final costumes. It's gonna be a long painful day.

I wasn't in mood to talk, I was tired, cranky and depressed. The last thing I wanted was to do this concert and act all happy, maybe if I told people about the pregnancy I could have got out of this concert but I didn't feel like opening up about such a thing - at least not yet. The wounds were still fresh so to speak.

I had never seen this side of Yoshi; she looked so down and half asleep. I went up to her and cuddled her in my arms before we left. In the car ride I noticed her wiping her tears, it breaks my heart seeing her like this. She's too upset to do the concert and I have no idea how she's going to cope.

After a long day I was tired and wanted to sleep but we had to get ready for the concert. The hair and makeup person helped put my extensions in my hair and put it into pigtails. The makeup was done quite heavy to cover my eyebags from the lack of sleep and my freckles. The company doesn't like us showing freckles and having flaws in our skin. The only freckle I absolutely refuse to let them cover is Yoshi's one on her ear; It's so cute and small, it's one of the millions of things that makes her perfect in my eyes.

The first section was the hardest thing to do. Around the second song 'Bokura wa Ima no Naka de' I felt this sudden loss of energy. It felt like my body wanted to faint but everyone's energy made me keep going and somehow made it to the end. As soon as I got off stage I made my way to the backstage couch to take a breather. I was weak and couldn't even pick up the water bottle. While laying there I dozed off

And woke up to nanjou looking at me. She was all dressed in the school uniform, ready for the next set and was looking really cute as always.

Her: Ai-chan? Are you ok?

Me: I'm fine don't worry...

Her: Are you sure? Cause you just passed out for 20 minutes...

Me: Yeah, I'm just tired but I should get changed.

I got up and slowly walked to the dressing room to get changed into my school uniform, barely able to even put my sleeves through the blazer before I felt a fresh set of tears press against my eyes. I quickly blinked them away, it was not the time or place to get sentimental, I had a job to do after all. So I quickly checked over my makeup - which thankfully hadn't ran - practiced my smile in the mirror before making my way out of the dressing room.

Nanjou's POV

When I was done changing I headed to the main area to wait around. When I got there I noticed Ai lying down on the couch and that she was still in the last costume. It was unusual for her and worrying so I decided to check on her. Upon closer inspection I noticed she was fast asleep. She also didn't look well; she was pale, shaking and her breathing was frighteningly laboured . This started to freak me out and coaxed me into trying to me wake her up. It took a few minutes before she was fully awake which was another cause for alarm.

As she blinked her eyes open I noticed they were dark and her pupils really small. Her voice didn't help at all, it sounded more deep and quiet. I started to worry she was really sick or whether it was an effect of the miscarriage. Either way it was scary and I hated seeing her like that.

She finally got up to get dress, as I sat there thinking about Ai. She finally came out and start cuddling into me, I could clearly tell she was warmer than usual. Pile came out of the dressing room and towards us

Her: What's wrong with Kussun?

Me: I think she's unwell...

Her: That's not good, I hope she gets better soon.

She leaned down and gently stroked Aina's hair.

I could feel her body temperature rising, it made me wonder if the uniform was making her hot or whether she really was sick. Pile stopped stroking her hair and looked down trying to see Ai's face.

Her: is she asleep?

I looked down and could just see that her eyes were close.

Me: yeah she is...

Her: she's burning up

Me: I know, she's getting overheated.

We still had 5 songs before Garasu no Hanazono, so we decided to take off her blazer. The tshirt still had long sleeves, so I rolled them up to help her body cool down. As I did that Pile pulled down Aina's socks, which caused Ai to wake up. She sat up and gave me a confused look, as if she was in a daze. It was an adorable look and made me kiss her gently before I could really focus on her face - which I knew would still be as beautiful as ever despite her obvious signs of sickness. Her face was a reddish colour and had sweat slowly coming off it. Her eyes were more puffy and her pupils had gotten even smaller. At least her breathing has gotten better. if it was up to me I wouldn't make her perform but unfortunately it wasn't my decision to make, luckily it was an easy song. Pile just stood there, watching over us, not knowing what to do.

We sat there until it was time do our duet, I was super excited for this and couldn't wait to perform it with the girl I loved so dearly. While waiting backstage I gave her back the blazer and fixed up her hair and socks to get her ready. Her temperature was alright and didn't seem like it had increased which was a good sign but I was still worried.

I kept holding her tightly, as if she would slip away the second I let go, until it was time to go on stage - I just couldn't escape the feeling that something bad was going happen.

We started off strong, there wasn't much movement and even though we couldn't really see each other because of the distance between us but Aina looked happy and full of energy, which in turn spurred me on. We finally got the part where we dance together, when I touched her hand it felt very hot. I didn't think about it too much until we got the face touching part. She was burning up and I could tell she was growing weak and more pale. I wanted to stop the performance and take her off stage but we couldn't just stop the performance. So we carried on until we had to stand up. She had a hard time standing up, her legs seeming to shake as she attempted to bring her body off the ground. I looked at her with an expression of concern but before I could do anything else she collapsed.


	11. Halloween

Happy Halloween everyone!

here a little short chapter on Jolks celebrating Halloween. Only deiced yesterday to upload a Halloween surprise so it's not that detailed.

sorry I haven't posted in months but i'm working on something big

anyway enjoy

Halloween

Nanjou's POV

I just finished fighting a character in final fantasy when my phone went off it was mimorin who just did a announcement on our group chat about a Halloween party. That's right Halloween is in 5 days, with fripside and the baby I totally forgot about it. It's scary to think about that this time next year I will have a little baby to dress up. I wonder if ai is going go or she gonna take it easy before I replied I texted her to ask if she's going. Follow that invite mimorin told us we are going dress up as our love live characters. Gosh I'm going look weird with a blonde wig on. Ai texted a few moments later saying she was going, I guess that makes me going as well. I can't wait can't to see her in the nozomi costume, that's when it hit me that you would see the bump if we wore the school uniform. I quickly texted back asking if which costumes we will be wearing. Sora answered with school uniform, I wasn't surprised. I guess we can put ai in an oversized blazer, the twist was we were going as zombie versions of them.

For the next five days I went to different shops finding the costume. I even got aina's costume, after I found the last bit of the costume I went to aina's house. I got excited when aina answered the door I hugged and kissed her. She was wearing a tight tshirt that showed her little bump and sweatpants. She looked adorable that it made me kiss her again.

We got dressed into our costumes and headed to the party. Sora was the first one to greet us and hugged us both. When she finished hugging aina and looked at her. She whispered, " how far along are you?" I looked at aina face who was in a state of shocked, I whispered back, "she's 24 weeks", she said congratulations and headed off. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her before going to where everyone else is.

The party was loads of fun, I got a little bit tispy. Lucky I had a wonderful girlfriend who drove me back to her place. When we arrived home we sat down on the couch and started watching horror movies. We started watching nightmare on elm street, it seems like aina likes horror movies. We got to a jump scare and I screamed like a little child and snuggled into aina. She patted my head and kissed the top of my head. I kept myself around her for the next couple minutes of the movie, until the next jumpercare. This is when aina screamed a little bit and I felt I large push. That's when it clicked that it was the baby kicking away. I lifted up her tshirt and I placed my hand on it. It was a beautiful moment feeling our child.


	12. last chapter

Luckily I caught her in time and laid her down gently, not wanting her body to receive any injuries. I started to panic, tears were rolling down my cheeks. The music stopped and I could hear staff running towards us. I was crying at this point and my head was spinning, I didn't know what to do. Her head was on my lap and I could feel her boiling hot body temperature. I took off her blazer to try keep her cooler, it helped a little bit but then her temperature raised more. I noticed the spotlights had turned off and the lights in seating area had turned on. I could hear more sounds of footstep running towards me, so I looked up and saw couple of staff members along with Emitsun, Pile, Sora, Mimorin and Aya. The staff started moving the audience out of the area while we started to place ice packs on her forehead and body. I gently stroked her head, my fingers slipping through her hair. She started to stir a little bit and blinked her eyes open slowly.

Me: Ai Are you alright!?

She looked at me with half-lidded eyes and gently lifted her arms up towards me, draping them around me before she went limp and fainted again, her body heating up more. I started to freak out even more and I wouldn't know what to do if I lost her.

Me: Aina! Aina! Wake up please!

I started screaming for someone to get a doctor, knowing we couldn't just stay there and do nothing. Our costume designer came and picked up Aina from my lap and carried her to the couch backstage. I ran off stage and cried on the floor until Emitsun and Pile came over to comfort me, letting me cry into their shoulders. I couldn't hear much but I could hear they had decided to change Aina's clothing so I quickly jumped up and offered to change her. I quickly ran to the changing room and grabbed my track suit pants and t-shirt and got her dressed, gently manoeuvring her limbs so as not to accidentally hurt her and placing gentle kisses around her body. Her temperature had gone down thankfully as we had tended to her. I made it my mission to stay with her and refused to leave her side no matter what.

Suddenly Aina started stirring again, her eyes opening and a dazed and confused expression painting itself on her face. She was still weak and wasn't able to talk as she was no doubt attempting to gather her bearings. I held her hand all the while, letting her know I was there for her.

Me: I'm here aina...I'm right here…

The director came and asked us for a plan about the performance. I didn't want to leave Aina's side as I could feel her grip getting weaker and her hand becoming hotter again as the seconds passed. Her face was all red and sweating like crazy and she was in a lot of pain. This set me off and I started tearing up again, feeling helpless despite wanting to help Aina feel better and the manager was certainly not helping. Emitsun was trying to drag me away so I could calm down but I refused to leave Aina's side. Pile joined her pulling me away from her and they succeeded in dragging me away into another room and shut the door. The second my hand lost grip on Aina's, I felt my heart sink.

As I cried into Emitsun's shoulders, I could hear the doctors from the hospital arriving to check on Aina. They were all shouting as they panicked which caused my nerves to flare even more. I wanted to be there. The staff refused to let anyone in the room, so we stayed where we were, all anxious messes.

We were still half way through the concert so Rippi, Kubo, Emitsun, Mimorin, Aya and Sora decided they were going to continue and sing Pile's, Aina's and my parts, while we sat out. We kept hearing shouting and Aina screaming from the room,. After an hour we were allowed back to the room. I quickly opened the door and was shocked to find that Aina wasn't there!

The staff told me she was rushed to the hospital. Why didn't they tell me!? I didn't even have my drivers license! But I had to get there, I just had to so I called a taxi and went straight to the hospital. When I arrived I rushed in to see what room she was put in but the doctors refused to let me in until they had finished checking her over. I sat in the waiting room waiting to hear news, anxiously tapping my toes and trying to distract myself while constantly attempting to convince myself that she would be okay. She was a strong woman after all. She had come this far. I was so proud of my strong Kussun. After an hour the doctor came out and pulled me into his office.

Doctor: Kusuda-san is most likely not going make it. Her body is attacking her insides, trying fight off a virus. This is very harmful for her and the baby.

Me: what...no….

She's not pregnant, she had a miscarriage

Doctor: we just done a ultrasound and saw a baby. a choice needs to be made. You need to choose to take the baby out and the baby will have a chance to live or keep the baby and pray the baby and Kusuda-san will both make it. We usually ask the parents but they aren't present and this is your child's life...

Me: what are the chances of her living out of 10?

Doctor:3/10 at best, depending on how quickly we can operate.

Me: what about the baby, will it survive if it's taken out now?

Doctor: from what I can see it's not doing well at all. So it's probably a low chance of survival if you decide to keep it inside or take it out.

Me: Can I call my parents to get their advice?

Doctor: of course, you just need to make a choice quickly.

I got up from the room to call my parents, I could barely gather my composure as I explained what was happening. After the lengthy emotional discussion I knew what they suggested was the right choice.

 **hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, it's a short one.**

 **since there is two options for nanjou the book will spilt into two seperate ones.**

 **So this is the last chapter of this fanfic**

 **option 1 book will be called another jolks February**

 **option 2 book will be called another jolks April**

 **you will know why those months when you read the book.**

 **option 1 book will be uploaded first and the option 2 book would be uploaded in a couple weeks**

 **thank you**


End file.
